In its natural state, the tetrahydrocannabinol (THC) in cannabis is found as its biosynthesized precursor, tetrahydrocannabinolic acid (THCA). To activate this potential THC and other cannabinoids, a carboxyl group must be removed by heat. In practice, available THCA in cannabis is “decarboxylated” to THC by the heat of smoking or cooking. The THC may then be delivered relatively rapidly through the lungs when smoked or more slowly in the gastrointestinal tract when eaten. Preparations other than smoking may necessitate extraction of the active cannabinoids into a secondary medium. Smoking cannabis necessarily creates harmful carcinogens through destructive pyrolysis of numerous plant compounds, as well as irritation to the lung tissue. Eating cannabis tends to require a significant period of time (e.g., 30-60 minutes or more) before onset of effects, and the uptake through the gastrointestinal tract may be uneven and incomplete.